Mimpi Keluarga Petani
by Marineblau12
Summary: Petani memang manusia yang selalu yakin masa depannya cerah. / The First Four Years, seri terakhir Little House Series


**Mimpi Keluarga Petani**

.

The First Four Years © Laura Ingalls Wilder

.

Petani memang manusia yang selalu yakin masa depannya cerah. Tak peduli apapun yang menghalanginya, seorang petani tetap saja menaburkan benih di musim semi, mempertaruhkannya serta waktunya melawan berbagai kekuatan alam.

(Empat Tahun Pertama, Laura Ingalls Wilder)

.

Matahari cerah waktu Laura berdiri di bawah pohon di samping rumahnya.

Manly sedang ada di kandang, memberi makan ternak dan menyiapkan bajak. Sementara Rose berlarian dengan dua ekor biri-biri di dekatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Manly yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya. Laura terperanjat sebentar, sebelah tangannya langsung meraih batang pohon untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Manly berdiri dengan sebuah topi dan tangan yang memegang tali.

"Sudah ingin pergi?"

"Belum, aku menunggu Peter," kata Manly. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Laura diam sejenak. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kasar pohon yang dia sentuh, lalu pandangannya beralih pada langit yang bagus pagi itu. Bersyukur bahwa mereka tidak tinggal di kota yang padat dan penuh bangunan dan kesibukan yang mungkin akan membuatnya melupakan betapa indahnya suasana seperti ini.

Tapi sibuk artinya banyak pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan artinya pemasukan.

Laura mulai berpikir lagi tentang sewa tanah pertanian mereka yang akan dibayar selesai panen, biaya pembelian bibit, juga mesin bajak. Dan beberapa tagihan lain terkait perkakas yang baru dia beli untuk mengganti yang sudah usang.

Jika mereka ada di kota, Laura bisa bekerja dan kembali menjadi guru. Manly bisa bekerja juga di sana. Dengan mereka berdua yang bekerja, Laura pikir, dia tidak akan terlalu dipusingkan dengan tagihan-tagihan seperti ini. Mereka mungkin bahkan bisa menyimpan sedikit.

Dan Rose tidak akan selalu bermain dengan biri-biri. Dia bisa bergabung dengan anak-anak lain di sana.

"Manly?"

"Ya?"

Sinar keemasan matahari masih belum pudar, terbias dalam embun-embun cemerlang di tepi rumput yang ujungnya menguning karena cahaya. Angin bergerak pelan, Laura merasa rambutnya agak berkibar, dan Rose yang suaranya semakin jelas karena gadis kecil itu sedang tertawa sekarang.

Jika kami tinggal di kota, pikir Laura, tidak akan ada tagihan tentang bibit, dan tanah, dan mesin pertanian. Juga tidak ada ternak yang harus diurus, orang-orang yang perlu diberi makan saat panen, dan rasa cemas akan musim dan badai yang kadang datang secara tidak terduga.

"Aku selalu punya mimpi untuk berdiri di suatu tempat kokoh dan berlindung di sana."

Hening. Manly belum memberi tanggapan, barangkali memberi waktu bagi Laura untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Tapi Laura tidak ingin melanjutkan ceritanya, dia hanya berdiri di sana, dengan mata yang kali ini melihat Rose yang jatuh saat diseruduk seekor anak biri-biri itu dan tertawa-tawa bahagia.

Jika mereka di kota, Rose tidak akan tertawa senang karena diseruduk biri-biri. Mungkin dia akan bermain dengan anak lain, tertawa dan bahagia, tapi akan sangat sedikit waktu untuk dia dan Manly melihatnya. Dia akan sibuk, dan Manly juga.

Tidak akan ada juga waktu berkuda di sore hari.

Laura sudah sangat mahir menaiki Trixie, dia akan sangat kesepian jika tidak bisa lagi berkuda dan merasakan deras angin membawa rambutnya berkibar di udara. Jika tinggal di kota, juga artinya tidak ada udara pagi segar yang bisa dinikmati. Mereka akan bangun, terburu-buru pergi kerja, bahkan mungkin tak sempat sarapan, dan menitipkan Rose pada orang lain.

Ide itu membuat Laura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku lebih ingin tinggal di tempat yang menyajikan keindahan dan kedamaian."

"Oh?" Manly bilang.

"Manly?"

"Ya?"

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa petani adalah orang yang betul-betul bebas merdeka."

"Ya," Manly tersenyum, "Petani tidak perlu persaingan hebat seperti pedagang di kota. Jika ingin mendapatkan hasil tambahan, mereka hanya perlu menanami lebih banyak ladang. Hanya itu saja."

Laura diam. Petani juga adalah orang dengan banyak tagihan utang di masa depannya. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak seburuk itu juga.

Mereka punya puluhan ayam petelur yang sudah mulai bertelur, sapi, dan jerami untuk dijual di kota. Juga biri-biri yang akan segera siap untuk dicukur bulu-bulunya. Hasilnya tidak banyak memang, tapi bisa menutupi sebagian utang mereka. Di tambah hasil panen nanti, mereka akan punya cukup untuk musim panen berikutnya. Dan kalau panen kali ini bagus saja, akan ada kemungkinan mereka bisa memiliki tabungan.

Mau tak mau, Laura tersenyum.

Dan jika mereka di kota, hari sebagus hari ini akan terlewati begitu saja karena rutinitas yang padat. Rasa-rasanya, jadi petani tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Manly waktu dulu: "Di pertanian, segalanya tergantung pada si petani. Bila dia rajin bekerja serta sepenuh hati mengurus pertaniannya, maka ia akan bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak dari yang bisa dikumpulkan orang-orang di kota. Di samping itu, ia pun menjadi majikan dirinya sendiri."

Majikan dari dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata itu yang dulu membuatnya bersedia menjadi isteri seorang petani.

Laura memang tidak pernah suka diperintah orang lain.

Orang Irlandia bilang: "Segalanya seimbang di dunia ini. Orang kaya bisa memperoleh es di musim panas, orang miskin bisa memperoleh es di musim dingin."

Mungkin inilah musim dingin bagi orang miskin itu, pikir Laura.

Ya, akhirnya mereka akan segera bisa terbebas dari hutang-hutang yang agak mencekik itu.

"Tadinya aku membayangkan, aku, kau, dan Rose di sebuah padang rumput dengan Trixie dan Skip dan Barnum dan yang lainnya, berdiri menghadap matahari keemasan dan pengharapan. Langit yang cerah dan udara yang segar sepanjang waktu," dia tertawa, "Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kita memang sedang ada di sana. Di padang segar, pagi hari, dan menikmati setiap waktu yang bergerak maju."

Manly mendekat, tangannya meraih Laura yang langsung memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Segalanya pasti berakhir baik. Sebab segalanya pada akhirnya akan terbagi secara adil di dunia ini."

Rasanya bertani adalah suatu perjuangan yang takkan bisa dimenangkan.

Laura mendesah, "Ya sudahlah," katanya. "Kita akan selalu jadi petani, sebab apa yang terlahir di tulang kita pasti akan tampak di kulit kita."

.

**Fin**

**.**

**A/n:**

Ada banyak kata-kata yang dicomot dari buku The First Four Years edisi translasinya yang aku pikir memang sangat bagus.

Kapan, ya?

Pokoknya aku baca ini waktu SD, ngunci diri dalam kamar, pura-pura tidur siang, dan jam tiga sore langsung selesai satu buku. Sekarang, jadi berasa nostalgia waktu nulis ini.

Perjuangan itu memang gak ada habisnya, sampai nanti kita akhirnya pergi dari dunia. So, don't give up! Laura yang sering gagal juga gak pernah nyerah.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
